


Getting to know ourselves, together

by saulla993



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22622602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saulla993/pseuds/saulla993
Summary: In a group this size there would be doubtless growing pains. Joshua didn't think one of them was going to be how to handle all of the alphas with only two, well three but that's a whole different story, omegas. He was not very comfortable with the idea of bringing in more potential pack members but courting may be the only way to keep them all functioning.*crap summary I know but give it a try you might like it.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Everyone, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kim Mingyu/Original Female Character(s), SEVENTEEN Ensemble/Original Character(s), m - Relationship
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is world building because I think it needs a longer explanation, don't worry I have already written the first real chapter though!

So, background, because I am a bit of a freak I enjoy ABO fics (super glad no one I know knows I read and write fanfiction, sorry not sorry) but I have always found certain parts of that universe confusing and to be honest a little bit disturbing. So I don’t know what the hell I am doing but I am going to try to make a fic that I want to write but that I would also like to read. So because I am a bit of a shit writer, really encouraging you to read this I know, I am going to tell you about my world instead of you know showing it and doing actual in plot world building. This is easier and will be less confusing for you if I forget something, sorry.  
This story will not be using the traditional elements of ABO where omegas are small, delicate, femine, cute and yet somehow undeniably alluring and sensual.They are just people with the ability to give birth. On that note, fertility rates in male omegas is going to be very low. On top of that labor with male omegas would be often dangerous and require surgery.   
Birth Control will be similar to how birth control works in reality, lots of different kinds with different symptoms. What works for someone might make you really sick.   
Alpha’s will not always be the more masculine characters nor will they be anymore aggressive or strong then they would be if they were born a beta. What I am trying to say is if a character is a couch potato and an alpha he would have the same body type and strength as if he were a couch potato and beta. Female alphas will be very rare. I have read stories were there were female alphas with omega males who then got the omega pregnant. I am not saying I am against that but I am saying I don’t know how I would do that and it frankly makes my brain break a little bit.   
Also,I thought really hard about the sub gender of all the members. I am sure some of you are going to have feelings about this but for the point of the story I needed a lot of alphas and very few omegas all of whom would be in the hyung line.   
Finally, you present when you are 19, you might present before or after your birthday but it is within that year. Alpha’s have biannual ruts that cannot be stopped completely without serious health consequences but they can be scheduled as it were with the use of medications after presentation. Omegas would have 4 fertile periods a year that become quarterly as they age as long as omegas remain healthy. Omegas can stop having heats if they use certain kinds of hormonal birth controls, much like real life IUDs often eliminate periods in the majority of people who have them. Beta’s present by a change in scent and can experience pseudo heats or ruts if they are in an environment with predominantly one subgender. By which I mean if a beta lives and works with a lot of alphas they may have pseudo heats due to being constantly surrounded by alpha pheromones.  
Sorry if this was weird, thanks for sticking around and I hope you like it.


	2. 1

Joshua felt guilty but he was glad that Mingyu had planned ahead for his second rut. It wasn’t that Joshua hadn’t loved spending his presentation with him six months ago. Who wouldn’t love spending three days being treated like a prince by a gorgeous tender hearted baby alpha who also happened to be one of his closest friends. The sex had also been really great and Mingyu had let him lead the way for most of it. That was before Minghao, Seokmin and Seungkwan had also presented as an alphas. Junhui has been helpful in handling all the ruts in the house and it would be unfair to discount the contributions of Soonyoung and Seungcheol had made in handling the alphas. Joshua didn’t blame Seungcheol for being wary of handling the fertile cycles of the younger members, but Joshua was tired. Why were there only three omegas in a group of thirteen, how did that even happen? So no, Joshua was not excited by the idea of Mingyu going to a rut center for a week to be cared for by some random omega but god dammit he was tired.   
“Hyung, when are you leaving?” Vernon had scared Joshua as he was sitting on Wonwoo’s bed watching Mingyu pack clothes he wasn’t even likely to wear.   
“Um... “ Mingyu tripped over a pair of shoes, “After tomorrow’s Inkigayo tapping.” He fiddled with the shirt in his hands not even attempting to fold it and pack it away. Joshua didn’t need to smell him to know he was nervous.   
“Cool cool,” Vernon said still standing in the doorway, “what kind of Omega do you think you’ll be paired with?” Vernon had presented as a beta, a surprise to no one but himself. He had been pretty cool with it, he said he had been worried that he was going to be an alpha when there were already so many of them. Then Seungkwan to the surprise of everyone presented as an alpha a few weeks ago and Joshua had since noticed some subtle changes in the relationship of two of the youngest members. They had always been thick as thieves but recently they aren’t spending as much time together and seem to be in competition in ways they never were before. Jeonghan had confided that perhaps they had been closer than any of them had known before and now didn’t know how to handle the sudden perceived shift, especially when faced with the possibility that Vernon may develop pseudo heats surrounded by so many alphas all the time.   
“Um, Mingyu brough Joshua back to reality again, “I don’t know, I don’t really get a choice I think, I am sure they are all nice though.”  
Vernon waggled his eyebrows at both of them, “yeah you need a nice omega.”  
Mingyu gave an awkward laugh and Joshua just stared at him. At first Vernon was the member Joshua was closest to, when his korean was still lacking and before he had gotten to know Jeonghan and by extension the other members. He loved Vernon a lot, as a friend, sometimes he was a weird dude.   
“You don’t have to go if you don’t want to.” Mingyu gave him a big smile. Coming from America and getting used to the more communal culture and pack had been an adjustment but sharing his heart with all of his members was easy, even if he had to be honest the relationships between all of them weren’t the same. Joshua loved Seungcheol like a brother, was devoted to Jihoon and Soonyoung like an older brother as well. Joshua loved Jeonghan like a man, like the way an omega was supposed to love an alpha but he also loved Wonwoo and Seokmin as alphas. Iit had been an adjustment for him to have room in his heart for so many romantic relationships but he did. Being in seventeen really made him understand the ancient greek concepts of multiple loves. Mingyu brought out several different kinds of feeling at once, familial, playful, and sometimes yes, lustful.   
He zipped his bag shut and gave his hyung a toothy grin. “You and Soonie are tired, hyung.” In a whisper he added, “we could always use more omegas, hopefully they will be nice and we can court them.” Joshua’s stomach lurched, he wasn’t wrong but what would adding others into their dynamic do, he couldn’t help but be worried. In fact courting had been a controversial subject in the group and especially touchy for Seungcheol who felt guilty for his personal choices even though everyone else understood them. If they were going to be together long term, become a pack and mate then they were going to have to have other omegas.   
He reached out his hand and brushed back the younger mans hair from where it curled over his forehead. “When did you grow up so much huh?” Mingyu pushed his face into his palm and Joshua felt his heart clench. 

As his manager drove away from the KBS studio Mingyu was fidgeting with his seatbelt. He was not as confident as he felt last night with his members. Joshua was the only omega he had ever been with. He was still young and frankly too busy for an active dating life with anyone even if he were to be doing it with one of the other members. So, most of his sexual experiences had been with himself or rushed groping hands in the dark with Wonwoo or Minghao. He didn’t really know how to make another person comfortable with him, how to know what they want from him. Joshua had taken what he needed from Mingyu and that was really comforting for him. Alpha’s were supposed to be in charge though, that’s what his high school friends had always talked about. He felt like a newborn gazelle with awkward limbs, as likely to fall down as he was to run. Thankfully his manager turned up the radio and didn’t try to talk to him.   
They pulled up to the large building that was built a little bit like a fancy hospital. It’s also where omegas and alphas could wait out their cycles in safety. It’s not as if it was unsafe to be an omega in heat in the street but there were always assholes about and some people believed you could never be too safe. Mingyu believed there was a fertility clinic attached to it but he didn’t really know.   
His manager parked the car and went to go to the trunk for Mingyu’s stuff. Suddenly he felt like crying. He went to unbuckle himself and then stopped his nervous fingers fumbling with the belt. “Hyung, have you, have you ever been,” He licked his lips. He wasn’t traditionally a nervous or shy person but all day he had been feeling sick to his stomach. What if he had hurt his cycle partner or was so used to his members that he didn’t stop when they wanted him to. He didn’t think he could forgive himself if that happened.   
His manager opened the door and thrust his small duffle bag on his lap. He was an older guy, in his thirties with droopy eyes and thin lips. He gave Mingyu a thin but otherwise sincere smile. “In college a lot of people come here Min,” He ruffled his hair and then reached out and unbuckled him, Mingyu flushed with embarrassment. “You will be okay, the other person, they’re gonna be nervous too and you’ll work it out together. Come on pup.” Mingyu took a shaky breath and climbed out and followed him into the building.   
Inside the building it was a clean minimalist lobby with ikea like chairs arranged in small clusters in the corner and the more traditional waiting room like chairs in the center near the front desk. Seungho, his manager, strode right up to the desk. “Kim Mingyu, 20 checking in for his second rut with a partner.”   
Mingyu flushed bright red and felt his ears heat up. He leaned in closer to Seungho with his head ducked, “don’t be so loud hyung.” he whined.  
The lady at the desk looked at his hyung and then at Mingyu, “First time?” Mingyu nodded at her. “I stayed at home with one of my hyungs for my rut before, so I have, yeah I haven’t been to a place like this before.”   
“No worries sweetie,” She handed him a piece of paper on a clipboard and a pen. “So we pair alphas and omegas together with similar ages and backgrounds. You don’t have to fill out all the questions, the required ones are marked. This isn’t a dating service so you don’t have a choice in partners nor do the omegas.” She folded her arms and continued, “you will have several hours to get to know each other, if there are any strong objections a new partnership can be arranged. She pushed the papers again towards them and he picked them up. “Fill those out and then we will start working on finding a cycle partner for you.”   
Mingyu gulped but turned to one of the little tables and his manager followed.   
He started to read the questions, question one, preference of partners? He had only ever been with Joshua really, and a little fooling around with some of the other guys. He had been attracted to many different women throughout his life. Chae-Yeon in particular was very beautiful. The idea of spending his rut with her made Mingyu feel uncomfortable though. He wasn’t sure what that meant and decided not to dwell on it, writing no preference. It asked how many partners he had, having only ever ‘done it’ with one he wasn’t sure if he was supposed to write one or four. It also asked if he had ever been tested for sexually transmitted infections, Mingyu wrote no. Would they make him take a test? It seemed reasonable but frankly he was nervous enough already. At the very end it asked for informed consent, realizing that this could end whenever he or his partner wanted it to. The rooms were monitored for signs of distress but everything was confidential. This isn’t a dating service you aren’t allowed to ask for contact details, if the omega is interested in further meetings they will let the front desk know otherwise all partnerships are one time only.   
He answered all the questions to the best of his ability and stood to turn it in. The old lady smiled at him as he handed it over. “Alright honey, we are going to look over your answers really quick but there is a room ready for you already.”  
“You ready pup?” Mingyu nodded and followed his manager towards the elevator.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu meets his cycle partner and Joshua is faced with a difficult truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have realized that I have seriously fudged the dates. Mingyu didn't start hosting Inkigayo until February 2018 a whole year after anytime Mingyu could have presented. where this is set 6 months after that... Anyways, just ignore that lil fudge up.

Seungho had left after a few minutes in the room they had given him. It had a shower and a small kitchen with a few dishes and pantry items that Mingyu had discovered in a quick investigation of his surroundings. He took a shower and changed into some comfy clothes, baggy grey cotton pants and a loose oatmeal colored cashmere sweater. He let his hair air dry not being that concerned with his appearances as he would not be going outside again for another 7 days. Then he sat on the bed and waited, absentmindedly playing a game on his phone.   
The knock on the door scared him considerably. He started to get up to answer it but the door opened just a crack, “are you decent?” the lady from the front desk called out just before she made eye contact with him. “Oh you are, well I would like you to meet Son Nari, Nari meet Kim Mingyu.”  
From behind her came a girl with long black hair, sharp cat shaped eyes, and big lips.She was pretty but not what Mingyu was used to when it came to girls. The girls who worked for the company were nice but they were busy, and they seemed to dress specifically to be comfortable and functional. The idols he had met through promotions were all packaged up to look a certain way and even though they were pretty it wasn’t really them. This was the first girl he had been around for no other reason then they were here together since high school. She was pretty, her make up was alluring and almost seductive with the way it made her eyes look and then her red lipstick. But she also looked kind, like she would laugh at your joke even if it was dumb. maybe that was just the red lipstick, or the situation they were in. Either way he was hoping they could get along. Her hands were pulling on her dress, he wanted her to know he was just as nervous. He stepped forward and offered his hand, “nice to meet you.”  
She gave a short laugh at the awkwardness in the room but took his hand. It’s nice to meet you too.”   
The front desk lady, Mingyu was just realizing he never learned her name, cleared her throat. “There is a phone in the room if you need anything call us, there is also a safety button. You can push it at any time and someone will come.”   
“Why would we need the button?” Nari asked. Mingyu had some suspicions that other alphas in the past had perhaps not been as forthcoming or very respectable, he didn’t want to tell her that though.   
The lady didn’t seem to be excited by the prospect either. “There can be lots of reasons and it’s just a precaution, don’t worry.” She gave them a big smile that made him wonder how often she gave this speech. “With that I will leave you to it.” She backed out of the room with the same awkward smile.   
Nari gave a loud laugh that also made Mingyu laugh, “I am not sure what I expected but this is awkward.”  
“Are you hungry?”   
“Starving?” she answered and Mingyu began thinking that maybe this wouldn’t be that weird. “I can cook if you like? I am sure we could get the ingredients for ra-bokkie if you could handle it?”   
“Do we just order it then, or can we go to the grocery store you think?” He really wanted to cook with her. His alpha was flattered that she wanted to and simultaneously wanted to show off his own skills.  
“Mingyu, what do you think this place is?”  
He shook his head, he bit his lip. He did it a lot and he knew, from all the times fans had told him, that he looked very cute when he did it. “What your saying is we can leave then?”  
Her face split in a big smile. Mingyu wanted to make her smile all the time.  
“Yeah, it’s not a prison. I mean we should probably tell someone so they don’t think you kidnapped me to sell me on the black market but like yeah.”  
“Hey! Why would I kidnap you? Maybe you take me!”   
She tilted her head at him like a dog, “Your an alpha….” She said quietly kind of like that would explain everything.  
Mingyu shuffled his feet in his house shoes, “yeah I guess that makes sense.” As he was looking down he realized he was not dressed to go out, especially in comparison to Nari. She was wearing a t shirt dress and cropped baggy knit sweater and thick black tights. “Hey I am gonna change can you call the front desk?” She nodded and went to pick up the phone.   
He did pack a few things, mostly more pajamas though. So he picked up the slacks and shoes he came in.   
Now he was faced with the decision of asking her to leave or going to the bathroom. If today and possibly tomorrow goes the way he is hoping it will she is going to be seeing a lot more of him anyways. It doesn’t seem right to just take his pants off, being an idol didn’t come with a lot of privacy so it wasn’t his modesty he was concerned about so it felt equally as silly to make a fuss over it. He rolled his neck stretching it a little as he mulled it over in his mind. “Is it okay if I just change here?” She nodded and turned her back, he felt like an idiot for making a big deal about it.   
He slipped his shoes on and picked up his phone. He wanted to text his members, let everyone know that things were going well. And his managers to give them a heads up, he might be spotted out with a pretty girl who was definitely not his sister. A lot of things have changed in the life of an idol since the first generation. Carats might be okay with him needing a rut companion but they didn’t need fans thinking they were courting someone before they even thought that far. Maybe, he thought if everything went well that they could have something more. God knows their fledgling pack needed it. That was getting way ahead of himself though, it was a decision that all of the group would need to discuss.   
Right now, he was looking forward to cooking with someone interesting and enjoying the food he made. 

“Hyung,” Joshua flicked an irritated glance towards Soonyoung. He could hear Soonyoungs heavy sigh and it made Joshua feel bad. He was mad, but he wasn’t mad at him, he wasn’t really mad at anyone to be honest. “I think we need to talk, I don’t think things are going well, do you?"  
Joshua shook his head, “we can’t, Minnie isn’t here.”   
“I know hyung,” He sat down next to Joshua and Joshua couldn’t help but think that maybe this whole conversation was really just for him. “You and Cheollie hyung don’t want to court other omegas and I understand that but we need to seriously talk about what we are going to do when Chan presents because he could be an omega but he could be and alpha and then what?” Joshua didn’t realize how much he had been thinking about this. This particular predicament had been bothering Joshua since Seungkwan presented. Chan was here before Joshua joined pledis, and when he joined Chan was 14 years old, and he looked like a young 14 to boot. Joshua was almost 18, even though Chan had grown up into a man in his own right it still felt a bit weird to him to think of it in anyways other than familial. Soonyoung and Seungcheol, as well as everyone else knew him since he was 13. It wouldn’t be fair to not court someone, maybe Vernon, maybe Minghao would help him through heats. If he was an alpha, Joshua couldn’t do it, Seuncheol wouldn’t help anyone younger than Wonwoo so that left Soonyoung or Chan by himself in pack. That didn’t sit well with Joshua and based on Soonyoung’s face it didn’t sit well with him either. A new omega, maybe more than one or a beta would be someone who would see they younger members in their own right. As grown ups, as potential partners and mates. Joshua owed them that, they all owed them that.   
“Alright, when Mingyu comes back we will talk to everyone about courting a new member.”  
“Or two,” Soonyoung added.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vernon wants to get something of his chest.  
> Mingyu and Nari get to know each other better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I realize not only did I not explain this but I wrote something in the beginning that made it seem like Joshua, Hoshi, Junhui and Seungcheol were all omegas so here is a list of everyones subgender.  
> Jeonghan, Woozi, Wonwoo, Seokmin, Mingyu, Minghao, and Seungkwan are all alphas.  
> Seungcheol, Joshua, and Hoshi are all Omegas  
> Junhui and Vernon are betas.  
> Chan hasn't presented yet.  
> P.S. this is as smutty as things are going to get.

“Hyung,” Vernon knocked on Seokmin’s door. He wasn’t sure he was the right guy to talk to but pretty much everyone else was out. If he didn’t talk now he knew himself well enough to know it would be a long time before he would want to again. Seokmin opened the door in just his boxers. “Woah Hyung.” Vernon waggled his eyebrows at him and Seokmin laughed.  
“Sorry, I didn’t know Min was gonna farm out his rut so I took some suppressants to delay mine till next month.The meds always make me run hot.”  
Vernon winked back at him, “sure.” Seokmin opened his door wide and Vernon followed him in. The window was open, it was mid spring but it was also dark outside and was chilly in here. Vernon blew on his hands before rubbing them together with a smirk, “You must be really hot then.”  
With a smile in return Seokmin asked what was on his mind. “Do you know a lot of betas? I mean always thought I was going to be one.I mean I was worried spending so much time with everyone here maybe I would be an alpha or I don’t an omega but I mean it wasn’t as big of a shock as I let on. But ....” He wasn’t really sure where he was going with this. He wanted to talk about how he hadn't been feeling very well lately, physically or emotionally.”  
“No Vernon. I know you and Junhui of course. Then Bam Bam and Jaehyun, but I don’t know them very well. Why kiddo?”  
Vernon felt him put a hand on his back and Vernon leaned into him resting his chin against his shoulder. “Do you ever wish things could go back to the way things were before you presented?”  
“This about Seungkwan?”  
Vernon kind of felt like laughing and crying, “that obvious huh?” He mumbled.  
“Well I could start listing the weird things you two have done since he presented but since you’re here I am guessing you already know some of it.”  
“I thought he liked me like I liked him, we used to you know” Vernon kind of let it drop hoping his hyung would just infer and let it drop.  
This wasn’t really working for Seokmin apparently. “Did you guys have sex?” Vernon screwed up his face and Seokmin laughed. “I am sorry, you guys didn’t have sex then. What happened? Did you fool around? Kiss and touch, that kind of stuff, it’s normal you know.” Vernon kind of pulled away from him and he made it seem like he didn't want to look at him. “Hell, Mingyu and Wonwoo were up to stuff far younger than they probably should have been, and they weren’t even all that subtle about it. It was the same with Soon and Jihoon.” Seokmin put his hand on Vernons and he flinched. “You guys were young and we all know how much time the trainee life leaves for socializing and dating. You guys were young, are young, there is nothing to be ashamed of Hansol.”  
Vernon swallowed hard and tried not to clench his jaw, “I am not embarrassed. Not about that, I am embarrassed that everytime I walk into a room he suddenly becomes stiff and looks uncomfortable. That he only tells jokes to me or laughs at something I did when there is a camera in the room.” Vernon didn’t feel very angry when he first walked into the room but now he was starting to get there. “I just want him to notice me again, he used to always be next to me and I felt like I could always talk to him. Now he doesn’t have time for me. It’s like he thinks he's better off without me now that he is an alpha.”  
Seokmin stood up and pulled him in for a hug, “I am sorry Vernon. I am sorry you feel that way I imagine that sucks really hard. He was your best friend huh." He felt Vernon nod against his shoulder face smushed against his body. "I can’t make it better but I can’t think Seungkwan feels that way.” He pulled away and tried to get Vernon to look at him but he wouldn’t. He brushed back his sandy brown hair and sighed. “He’s probably just as confused as you are honey, I think you need to talk to him about it.”  
He could see Vernons adams apple and hear it as he gulped. “I, I uh, I am gonna go home and spend some time with my parents.”  
Seokmin let go of him and smiled, “I will let everyone know. I hope you have fun and feel better, Hansol.”

“Oh my god that was delicious,” Mingyu had red ra-bokkie sauce all over his face. He licked his lips then dabbed at it with a napkin before crumpling it up and shooting it like a basketball towards the wastebasket. He missed.  
“Nice shot Jordan.” Nari said in english around a mouthful of japchae noodles. He shrugged at her in response. They had gotten back from the market and gotten straight to work Nari had made the ramen and deok bokkie and Mingyu started boiling the noodles for japchae as he kind of wished that they had gotten the ingredients to make kimchi jeon. He kept running into her but she didn’t seem to mind. They chatted about all kinds of small things, about how old they are, what their favorite movie was, books etc. Mingyu noticed that it was all surface level things. He wanted to know more about her but he didn’t want to scare her. For a lot of people this was a one time thing with no shame and every expectation that they would never see each other again.  
Mingyu also felt the rut coming on, he usually was a very upstanding respectful young man but he was having a hard time keeping his eyes on hers and not on the long legs sticking out of her dress as she sat at the table beside him. She put them on the empty chair next to her and he followed the movement with his eyes. “I am a dancer,”  
Mingyu shook his head, “what?” He dragged his eyes up to her face and she was smiling like a cat who got the cream.  
“My legs, they’re nice huh?” She picked up her drink and looked at him over it as she took a deep drink of it. “I am a ballet dancer, with the Korean National ballet in Seocho.” Mingyu was kind of shocked, he didn’t know a whole lot about ballet but that sounded like a very serious company. “I don’t have my shoes but I think I can show a few moves if you would like.”  
He didn’t know why but suddenly he felt very hot and like his pants were itchy. He stumbled over his words, “I think, uh, I think we could save that for later.”  
“I am also very flexible.”  
He put his face in his hands and laughed, “are you trying to kill me?”  
She moved her chair a little closer and leaned forward so their faces were only a dozen or so centimeters apart. “I want you to know that it’s okay. You are handsome and funny, smart and a good cook. I want to be here as much as you do, I don’t mind the way you look at my body.” He could feel her breath on his hands, he put them down and was fascinated by that red pout. He wanted to kiss her. “You may be basically a stranger but my omega knows I can trust you. If it’s okay I would like to spend my heat with you.” He was watching her lips as she moved and Mingyu gave a nod with a heated gaze.  
“I would like to kiss you now.”  
He didn’t respond, just pushed forward and felt his lips touch hers. They were soft, dry, and plush. He felt her push back against him and her hands made their way to his shoulders. He opened his mouth and she moved against him, her breath on his cheek.  
They kissed until he pulled away breathless. He loved kissing, when they were still trainees he would hide in some of the studios with Wonwoo and make out whenever they had a spare moment. It happened so often that their CEO had actually called them in and reprimanded them for it, saying they weren’t serious about their careers and maybe they shouldn’t be here anymore. Then when they had got back to the dorm Seungcheol had pulled them each aside and lectured them. They were a lot more careful about it from then on. Later when they got a bit older it turned into rushed kisses and handjobs. Mingyu didn’t think he should tell Nari about how much he and his hyung used to get up to when they were kids though.  
He watched as she moved back into her chair, “let’s wash up and then maybe we can watch something until we are tired.” He picked up their plates and headed to the small sink in their room. He liked cleaning, it cleared his head, so when she offered to help he turned her down. “They say chivalry is dead.” she had said in english again, but he hadn’t understood.  
“You speak english?”  
“I lived there in the united kingdom when I was little, my dad studied medicine there when I was three. We left when I was almost 8. My mom made me take a lot of english classes growing up too”  
“What did you say just now?” he looked at her over his shoulder as he was drying their plates.  
“How nice of a guy you are, why don’t you have a partner, or a mate?”  
He put them away in the cupboard then turned to look at her, he felt sheepish not being honest about the fact that technically there were people in his life he could have turned to help. “I am really busy right now, I don’t have a girlfriend, or a boyfriend. I didn’t want to bother my friends by asking for their help.”  
“Okay. I am gonna put on a movie. When you're done could you find a blanket?” He was surprised she let it drop that easily. He felt like maybe he should ask why she didn't have a heat partner either, but he wasn't sure he wanted to know the truth.  
He smiled at her and she turned away. He watched her until she sat down on the bed and got under the covers. He finished what little was left, dried the sink with the towel and then his hands before hanging it up to dry too.  
He got his in the bed next to her but stayed over the sheets. They watched movies after movies. They kissed sporadically throughout the night and they held hands. He wanted to keep going, he missed just feeling someone's lips against his but he was getting heavy with sleep. He rolled onto his side facing her and started to close his eyes.  
The next thing he knew someone was gently shaking him. He could barely get his eyes open, they still felt heavy and dry, but he felt someone next to them and he could smell them, heady like exotic flowers in a greenhouse. He felt himself drawn to it his mouth was watering and with a heat in his belly and a tightness in his pants.  
“Mingyu,” someone called to him and he felt their little hands on his chest through his shirt. “Mingyu,” he made out the face next to him and suddenly they were on top of him.  
“Can you smell it Mingyu?” He answered yes but he wasn’t sure what he was agreeing to. He just felt deep in his bones that that was the right answer. “I can smell it, I am ready for you.” Mingyu pressed her body against him and groaned when their bodies connected. “Mingyu, touch me, please.” He felt like he was at war with himself, he wanted to press her body into the mattress and just have his way with her but Joshua hyung had told him he had to be patient let the omegas show him the way.  
“Alpha, alpha please,” she moved her hips against his. If he didn’t act soon he was gonna get lost in her.  
He picked her up, putting both of his hands on her waist. “Don’t worry, I will help you. It will get better, I am here now.” He got up and turned on the air conditioner and started to take off his pants. She watched him and he couldn’t help but feel a little like prey as her gaze never wavered. When he was just in his boxers he slipped under the covers and felt her bare legs wrap around him again. Her heat was already making her sweat and the warmth of where their bodies met felt like it was burning through him. He reached into the nightstand and felt where the box of condoms were, just where he had put them last. “It’s okay, alpha is ready for you now. We are gonna be okay now.”


	5. Chapter 5

The water around them had grown tepid but Mingyu didn’t feel like getting out. He was relaxed and bone tired but they were finally through it. He didn’t feel the burning itch to touch Nari anymore and the flush had left her face a yesterday. It was a rarity to have bathtubs in apartments but he figured the facility had once been a hotel. With some simple conversions they were able to make it a viable heat treatment facility. It was a little squishy if he was being honest, it wasn’t their fault though there was just a lot of him to go around he knew that. Bathtubs were rarely made for people 187 cm tall. Nari was sitting between his legs he had one stretched out in front of her and resting on the lip of the tub, the other was curled around in front of her. She would occasionally tickle his toes causing Mingyu to convulse and squeal in return. The giggle he got in response every time she did it though was worth the pain. He had really enjoyed spending his rut with her. Even though they were strangers she felt really natural to be around. It reminded him of all those romance comics his sister read about fated pairs one day meeting. He didn’t believe in that, nor was he so infatuated with Nari that he thought they could be, but he didn’t hate the idea of getting to know her more. By which he also meant getting to know her more with her clothes on.   
His rut hadn’t been as bad as the first one with Joshua. Whenever he had been by himself that time it felt almost painful and he wanted to almost beg his hyung never to leave. Nari never left, nor did he leave her but there were a lot of moments of collected conversations they had with each other. He knew she didn’t like white chocolate and believed mushrooms didn’t belong on pizza but pineapple did. She had been born in Bucheon but moved abroad when she was quite young. Living in England when she was a teenager and going to a dance school. She had returned to Seoul several years after her parents had because her grandfather had become seriously ill. She was worried about her grandpa, said how much she loved him and even seemed to tear up a bit at his mention, but then heats make omegas overly emotional so Mingyu couldn’t be sure. He had told her about his sister, his mom and their tiny anxiety prone dog back in Anyang. He had talked a little bit about the members but not much, he wasn’t sure what he should say. He felt like it was weird to share them with her, they meant so much to him and he almost didn’t want to use their short time together talking about them either. As if he didn’t want to share her with them.   
Tomorrow they would leave, he had seen her packing up some of her items when she thought he couldn’t see. Then they would leave and likely go their separate ways forever. Unless of course she asked for his information. He wanted to know, to prepare himself and potentially her as well, but it was strictly forbidden to ask omegas if they wanted to court in the heat hospitals. They could feel scared and pressured to say yes. If she did though he should have told her that he already had a pack of sorts. Being bombarded by 12 other guys is probably not an ideal way to start a relationship.   
But then did he want to court her? It seemed like a dumb question, she was smart, beautiful and an omega, something they desperately needed more of. Otherwise he would be spending more of his ruts in a lot more places like this.   
Yet he understood his hyung’s worry about adding more people to the group . Many of them had been together for so long, six years. Even members that joined later, Minghao, Joshua and Jeonghan were there through enough struggles that they had a bond like no one else in the world had. What would one new person potentially do to that love and friendship? He played with the wet ends of her hairs and he thought about what their future would look like.   
“Do you ever think about what it’s like to be with someone your whole life?”  
He shook his head trying to clear out his heavy thoughts and remember what she was talking about. She turned to look at him and laughed a little, his eyes crinkled with a smile in response. He felt her put her hand on his cheek and rub lightly at it with her thumb. It felt like someone had turned on the slow motion, she put her forehead against his and her breath fanned hot against his lips. She pressed a soft barely there kiss to his lips, “Do think this is what it’s like to have a mate, be in a pack?”   
He shrugged sheepishly, “maybe,” he mumbled into her skin. There was a bonding that came with what they did and the awkwardness of that first day has been long gone.“I live with some of my hyungs,” that was a bit of an understatement but since he had made the decision to be open to courting her a few minutes ago he thought he would try some form of honesty. If this could count as honesty. “I love them, I love them so much but…” He trailed off not really sure how to end that sentence. He felt different with her then he did with Joshua or even all of his stolen moments with Wonwoo but he didn’t want to diminish those relationships either.   
“I want a pack so bad,” He felt her tense up against him, her smooth skin slipping against his. He could smell a hint of sadness in her voice. “You don’t live with you parents and your Grandpa?”  
She shook her and the undercurrent of sadness thickened, “He didn’t want to leave his house if he didn’t have to, it’s too far from work. I see them pretty often though.” He wrapped his arms around her tighter, she stopped playing with her fingers and grabbed on to his hands. He was still wearing the rings he got with the hyungs, she rolled it over and over his knuckle. “I lived alone in some dorms after my family left London. The girls were nice,” she hesitated and Mingyu figured there was some exaggeration on that statement, “but ballet can be competitive and people were always leaving.” She shrugged and Mingyu noticed the goosebumps on her arms. He reached out and unplugged the tub with one hand and grabbed a towel with the other. “It’s cold now, lets get out and warm up.  
“Are you trying to seduce me Mr Kim?”  
Mingyu blinked at her taking a second to understand. He chuckled when he did, “That wasn’t my intention and while I certainly don’t need it the room is ours until tomorrow morning.” He helped her out of the tub and handed her the towel before grabbing the other one.  
“I don’t want to go home alone tomorrow.”  
Mingyu bit his lip and sighed he wasn’t supposed to do this but he really felt like he should. Worst thing is that he weirds her out, they don’t have goodbye sex, and they part awkwardly tomorrow never to see her again. Best case scenario he is right about this and she becomes and cherished and valuable member of his pack. “I am not supposed to say this, and no pressure but if you want you can come meet my friends.”  
“Really?” her voice was quiet and had a breathless quality to it. When he looked at her face she had an open excitement to her that was infectious.   
“Yeah,” he could tell he had a goofy smile on his face. He couldn’t believe this was happening. This was really beginning to feel like one of those goofy romance novels, he would let himself get caught up in that happy feeling for as long as it could last. “I mean they won’t be expecting you but they are really cool, I think you will like them and they are gonna love you.”  
He stumbled back with the force of her kiss and was scrabbling at her limbs as she seemingly tried to climb into his arms.   
“Bed Mingyu, bed. He nodded against her mouth and carried her out of the room. 

Joshua was sitting with Jeonghan and Seungcheol. He wanted to talk to him about the pack meeting he had been planning with Soonyoung. It would be an unpleasant, and considering his own position on the matter, difficult conversation. “Tomorrow Mingyu is coming home, and some of the younger members want to talk about courting.”  
Seungcheol heaved a sigh, “this is my fault.” Before Joshua could even respond Jeonghan leaped to comfort him. “Of course not baby!”  
“It’s not anyones fault, if it was it would be just as much mine as it is yours.” He was saying those things but he got how Cheol was feeling, because even as the words left his mouth he felt the same way. “The problem is we have 3 omegas all in the hyung line and 8 alphas most of whom are the younger members of the group.” He scrunched his eyes up. Packs were made up of lots of different people, many of whom don’t engage in sexual relationships but coupled with idol life they all needed a consistent partner and he was really unsure Chan would have one those, certainly not with Vernon and Seungkwan still being weird around each other.   
“I don’t want anyone else,” Seungcheol whispered into Hannies shoulder.   
The alpha had ran his hands through the omega’s dark locks, “we will all agree on the new member if and when that happens.” He reached out and grabbed Joshua’s hand too, giving it a reassuring squeeze. “If, and when that new person does arrive that doesn’t mean anything changes between the three of us.”   
Joshua nodded but he wasn’t sure that was true.


End file.
